


Spacemonkey

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, RPS -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is unsure about the infamous 'Spacemonkey' scene. Rick offers to rehearse it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacemonkey

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank whomever nominated this story for the No Rest For The Wicked awards, 2014. I was absolutely tickled pink to be nominated.

Michael knocked on Rick's trailer door, the script for 'Serpent's Lair, Part 2' clutched in his hands. The script was creased from where Michael's hands had clenched and unclenched it.

Rick called for him to come in and Michael took a deep breath, steeling himself against the gleam he always saw in Rick's eyes.

Michael walked in and found Rick lounging on the couch. His feet dangled off one arm as the couch came up six inches short.

"Hey, Michael. What's up?" Rick greeted him, sitting up. He motioned Michael to sit.

"Rick, I thought we could go over the script. I'm really not sure about the last scene. I mean, who the fuck came up with Spacemonkey?" Michael said, twisting to look at Rick, but not meeting his eyes.

"Don't like it, huh?"

"I don't know. D'ya really think Jack would call Daniel 'Spacemonkey'? What does that even mean?" Michael asked. He was still a little in awe of Rick, still unsure of his practical jokes and adolescent sense of humor.

Rick knew Michael was still finding his feet. He'd wanted an ensemble cast so he didn't have to carry an entire show. As important as Amanda and Chris were, the largest burden fell on Michael.

"Maybe we should rehearse it. If you hear Jack saying it… well, it could start to make sense," Rick offered.

"Would you mind?" Michael asked. Rick had told him to bring any concerns to him, but this was the first time he'd done so.

"It'll be a little hard, what with the last scene only having a couple of words and the emotional build up," Rick said. "But, I'll be happy to set it up from Jack's POV."

"Yeah, okay, I'll do Daniel. Let's see, he's hiding behind a bunch of Marines, knowing his team thinks he's dead," Michael said, getting into character. He'd been playing the part for a year and it was surprisingly easy. "Hammond tells you guys, there's someone who wants to see you and I step out, happy I'm gonna surprise you all. You clap me on my shoulder and call me Spacemonkey."

"That sounds about right. From Jack's perspective, he's thrilled and proud he saved Earth, but he's devastated he lost Daniel on the mission. So Bra'tac says goodbye and Jack is wondering how he's gonna get over the guilt when Daniel walks out from behind the Marines."

Rick stood, getting into place and Michael went to the opposite end of the trailer.

"Hammond's just told me there's someone who wants to see us and you step out."

Michael pretended to step around burly Marines, his face lighting up, a shy grin appearing.

Rick walked to him, clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Spacemonkey! Yeah!"

"I don't know, Rick. It still feels off."

"Yeah, it kinda does. I think I know what's wrong, let's try it again," Rick suggested.

They walked back to their places, and Rick set them up.

This time, when Jack met Daniel, Rick took Michael in his arms, leaning in for a kiss. He licked at Michael's lip until they parted and Michael was kissing him back.

Rick's kiss grabbed Michael by the balls and he moved his body closer to Rick, feeling an urgent erection pressed against him. He gave himself over to Rick and the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it.

A sharp rap at the door forced them apart. "Be right there," Rick called out.

Rick smiled at Michael, "That's what Jack would really do. I don't think we'd get away with that even on Showtime, though."

"I don't suppose we would," Michael agreed.

"You're going to let me take you to dinner tonight?" Rick asked, a small sardonic smile on his face.

"Only if you'll be letting me stay the night," Michael answered.

~*~

When they filmed the Spacemonkey scene later on that day, Jack gave Daniel a bear hug, cupping his head and neck.

Rick got away with it because of the obvious on-screen chemistry between him and Michael and because Stargate SG1 was shaping up to be a respectable hit and he was a hugely popular icon.

Jack got away with it because he was such a man's man; no one would ever suspect the truth.


End file.
